This invention relates generally to brake calipers, and operation thereof; more particularly, it concerns improvements in racing brake calipers in which fluid pressure is transmitted between caliper sections at opposite sides of a rotor to be braked.
Current racing brake calipers utilize two caliper halves, which are clamped together at the rotor center line by bolts which go through a non-high tolerance hole in one half and into a relatively low tolerance threaded hole in the other half. This allows for a potential "parallelagraming" of the two caliper halves, resulting in the pad cocking, with respect to the rotor face and subsequently causing an increase in pad drag and wear, and a decrease in braking efficiency. Additionally, present designs have a considerable air circulation blockage at the point of the clamping of the two halves together. A final design weakness of the current designs is the use of an external, thin, easily damaged fluid supply tube that crosses from one caliper half to the other. Also, because of this, the required tube end fittings present an additional point of leakage.
There is need for improvements that overcome the above problems and design deficiencies.